


Who we are

by Misha1202



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha1202/pseuds/Misha1202
Summary: Another fluff. This time based around the song Who We Are by Tristan Prettyman





	Who we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).

> I did not intend to write again so if this isn't good I blame it entirely on BethLange (lol). I wrote this for her as a follow up to "all I ask of you".

“Well … here I am again. I need to stop doing this to myself” Akihito thinks as he stares into his reflection in the computer screen. “I am running out of time! Focus man!” As Akihito sits staring into the blank screen, he remembers back to their Christmas in NYC almost a year ago. He doesn’t care that the papers are already signed and sealed, he wants a wedding ceremony. Nothing big … vows at the temple and a nice dinner. 'Anything to get that man in traditional dress where I can take a picture' Aki thinks to himself. Which leads him to his current problem. “I need inspiration for my vows tomorrow!!!” Aki screams. And when he says tomorrow, he really means later that day as it is already predawn, having sat all night getting nowhere. 'Well maybe if I move around and stretch a bit … maybe some music can clear my head'. So Aki grabs his headphones, trying to keep quiet so Ryu can get some sleep; having come in after 3 this morning. He just hits random channels until something that isn’t a commercial comes on.

I would grant all your wishes  
If you promised me a thousand kisses  
I will never, love another, like you

“???!!!” thinks Aki. Never heard this song before.

So give me all your secrets  
Your fear and doubts, honey you don't need them  
I will never, find another, like you  
And the airs getting thin  
Where the wings meet the wind  
We see it, we can feel it and we know this

Quickly turning the music up, he sits back, closes his eyes and tries to focus on his past, present and very near future …

I believe in something more  
All the days that came before  
Led us right to where we are  
Right to where we are  
It's all written in the stars  
We've already come so far  
And we can't change who we are  
Ah ah who we are  
Oh who we are  
Oh who we are 

Akihito doesn’t notice as his eyes start to water, and a smile starts to form on his face. “Yes, this is what I wanted to say”

I don't have all the answers  
But right now is all the matters  
I could never, love another, like I loved you  
And we don't have to understand  
Fate always has the upper hand  
And fate choose me and you

As the chorus starts again Aki quickly starts to type. Recalling the good times and bad, the adventures and crazy cat and mouse games they have played. Their hurt, happiness, laughs, tears and a bit of underhandedness that lead them to last Christmas with a healthy dose of English refresher training … 

And the airs getting thin  
Where the wings meet the wind  
We see it, we can feel it and we know this  
I believe in something more  
All the days that came before  
Led us right to where we are  
Right to where we are  
It's all written in the stars  
We've already come so far  
And we can't change who we are  
Ah ah who we are  
Oh who we are  
Oh who we are 

Aki smiles and wipes his eyes. He hits save and print and tucks the paper safely away to use for later that evening. He quietly muses that he has become way too sentimental in his 30s to be so affected by a song on the radio. He tries not to overthink the sudden purchase of the song from iTunes or the fact that he has internet stalked the singer for more music. He stores away his headphones, powers down his computer, tiptoes into the master bedroom and snuggles close to his husband with a smile on his face. 

“I knew I would think of something … I wonder what Ryu wrote … I guess I will find out later ..." Aki wonders as he drifts off to sleep ...

**Author's Note:**

> With a thankful heart I give all rights to the Composer/song writer for this beautiful peace of music and to remind everyone I do not own or profit from the Finder Series. I just wanted to share a little something prompted by my love for this song.


End file.
